Strength is Key
by oh-a-username
Summary: A Hisogon story. There is sexual content in this story so please don't be surprised. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"So _you're _here because _you want me_ to train _you_, correct?" An intense pause broke between the two Hunters. "Gon, I never knew you had such an interest in _me_, of all people to give you the abilities to be stronger when all I desire is to kill you."

"Maybe you could teach me a few moves or toughen me up a bit?" Gon's childish ambitious' were so easy to read. His plump, blushing red cheeks thicken from his adorable baby smile.

_Ohh, Gon… I don't know if I could resist keeping you alive any longer. You're nearly ripened and I want to take one big bite out of you once you've completely flourish into a juicy, tender fruit….Ohhhhhh...Just a little longer and you'll be mine! Patience….patience…How can I say, "No" to that face? _The magician smirked playfully as he made his observations of Gon's physique. _Small, yet so tender and untouched._ _I must destroy you-all of your hopes, your dreams, and your __**innocence**__…I will kill that spark in your eyes… _His thoughts nearly engulfed him into blood lustrous killing on the spot, but he was able to contain himself. _Just not yet Hisoka….relax…_

"Hmm…" He tapped his chin in a teasing manner. "I'll take you up on your offer once I know your body is ready for _the moves_ I'll teachyou."

The spikey haired boy tilted his head in wonder of what Hisoka meant, "I'll be ready!" He replied in his usual signature determined smile and passionate eyes.

"But you have to make a promise." Hisoka interrupted the peace of leaving the conversation off like it normally is. "No matter what time I show up or what moves I teach you, you can't reject my offer to make you stronger…" He paused with his ill-rotten smirk like always. "Or you'll lose your opportunity to be taught by me."

Gon blinked a few times; the magician already knew he was going to promise blindly with his terms and conditions. "I promise!" He yelped in excitement. The young boy saw nothing wrong with this promise.

An enlighten chuckle left the devilish lips of Hisoka, "I'll see _you_ then."

"Bye Hissooookaaaa!" Gon jumped up and waved as the creep left without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Gon laid in the tub, taking a soothing bath with passion fruit scented bubbles covering his tender, supple body underneath. Killua begged Gon to come along with him to rather what is supposed to be a date with the charming girl. He decided to sit this one out and avoid becoming the third wheel on what makes his friend, Killua happy.

The smell of the bubbles had overtaken him into a lax state with his body sinking lower into the water and his eyes closing shut, he began to think about Alluka. _She seems pretty swell and extremely sweet…I wonder if it's okay if I could spend some time with her alone and play some games with her, but I know Killua's scared of the requests she may make to me…But she's so cu…Huh?_ The boy looked up to Hisoka, standing casually in the doorway. Watching. Waiting. He couldn't just wait to see Gon's reaction.

"H-H-H-Hisss!" Gon jumped to his feet nude in the bathtub, covered with thick bubbles bunching up on his chest and legs. "Hisoka! What are you doing here?!" He was outraged—in his bathroom while he was bathing?

"I'm here to teach you a few _moves_ like you requested." He smirked delightfully at the sight of Gon's nudity. _How divine?_ The magician's lips formed into a childish pouty face. "Did you forget our promise?"

_Crap…._Gon sat down in tub defeated in anger. "That's right." His eyes looked down into the water with his cheeks turning bright red. ""So what are you going to teach me?"

"Hmmm.." Hisoka slowly approached the tub. "I wasn't so sure at first, but now I know for sure what I could do to toughen you up in all the right ways." His smirk was small and sexually demising.

"U-Uh..Ohh." The spikey headed boy wished to hide away, but there was nothing he could do. His big brown eyes observed the magician; the boy blushed in embarrassment.

"Let us begin, yes?" The space between them shank as Hisoka slowly moved his way toward Gon who was sitting naked in the tub. "Admitting humility is key to becoming stronger."

"What do you mean, Hisoka?" Gon's soft, big eyes enlarged into greater size.

"Get out of the tub." His smirk softened as he pulled off his clothes. "Or I'll come to you."


	3. Chapter 3

Several moments passed; Gon's small face continued to look terrified as he felt blood rush up to his ears and his cheeks violently blush with embarrassment. His heart was ready to leap out of his chest from how fast it was pounding by the sight alone of Hisoka getting naked.

"G-Go a-aw-a-a—"

"Time's up." The magician sneered in delight; step by step getting closer to Gon who was sitting in the tub, hiding his body under the thick, bright, white bubbles. Before the puppy faced hunter could take in another gulp of air, the attractive older man was already in the bath with him.

A soft squeak left Gon's lips as he flinched all the back to the edge of the tub, trying to get as far away as possible from Hisoka while he tries to hide away his boyhood under the bubbles. Humiliation? The young boy felt flustered as he cupped his groin into his hands with embarrassment; the magician's bloodlust shortly began to ooze out from his strong, beating aura. It caused chills to run down the raven haired boy's body and made his lips tremble. Hisoka isn't predictable, but Gon remained firm with a passionate look in his eye that just made the magician go crazy.

"Come here." The older male's lips curled into a lustrous smirk, powerful, yet subtle. His hands were held out and opened for the young boy to come closer and of course, Gon did it because of their arrangement. "Good boy.~" He gently took the luffa that laid beside the tub and doused it with soap to sensually rubbed it against his soft, tan skin. It seemed to be okay at first; Gon slowly let his guard down, letting Hisoka wash his body, but the luffa sank all the way down to the tub as his long hands ventured down to the little boy's round bottom, sneakily pushing his index finger deep into the young hunter's tight entrance.

"Hisoka!" Gon immediately pulled away in shock. Mito-san always told him that's bad for other people to touch places like _there._ A small tear smeared down his cheek; Gon scooted away from the older man, attempting to hide his face. That actually _hurt_.

"I thought you were tougher than that. I guess I was _wrong_." Hisoka's lips fell flat into a disappointed pout that seemed to be rather adorable for the grown man that made Gon feel somewhat bad for rejecting his touch.

"Hisoka…" The young boy mumbled under his breath with a bright red blush covering his entire face.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can we do this another time, Hisoka..." When the little boy looked up, the man had the most strongest indication of bloodlust written all across his face. "His...oka?" It was daunting and unsettling; Gon slowly started to crawl out the tub while Hisoka was in his own little world.

_Ohhhhh...Gon,_ _you're so innocent and..Gooooonnnnn-_

The magician's face was gently covered by red strips of hair; he wasn't going to let his in ripened fruit get away this easily. In a split second, Hisoka grabbed ahold of Gon in a tight, painful grip. The raven haired boy screamed as the older male's nails dug into the sides of his abdomen, pulling on his small, tan body like he was a mere toy.

"You want to be trained, right?" The man's voice was dangerously cracking from giving into his temptation. "We had a little agreement and you're not getting out this that easily..." Yet, Gon squirmed away, falling to the floor with gigantic scratches going across his sides from the awful grip. When the boy turned over to his back, something happened. He couldn't move; his back felt glued down to the floor.

Hisoka used his Bungee Gum to keep the little boy down to the ground; he left the bath tub to Gon's tiny, stuck body. it was too easy. Watching the little hunter squirm, trying to get away was the biggest turn on Hisoka could ever have, especially over Gon. After several minutes of watching Gon try to get away, the red haired man crawled down to his little playmate and grabbed ahold of his small, dainty wrists with a flick of lust. Once he allowed his gigantic, womanly hands to glide down his student's warm, silly arms, he lifted Gon's hips up in a manner where he can see everything Gon had to present. After several moments of admiring his little friend's body, he locked Gon's ankles into place.

"H-Hisoka! What are you doing?!" The little boy could not move, his wrists and ankles were constricted.

There was nothing to be said; Hisoka gently ran the top of his sharp nail against his student's thigh. Teasing was all that was to be done.

"Hissss-oka!" Gon cringed by the sensation, it was...different? The magician remained quiet and content; he glided his index finger to the little, forest boy's gooch, teasing it up with little scratches. "Stop that!"

Hisoka could not remove the gigantic, blood lustrous smile across his face as he shoved his finger deeply into Gon without any mercy. He tried with all of his strength to be patient with the little boy.

"Hiiiiissssokaaa!" The big, golden eyes boy cried out in pure pain. The sensations and pain was all new to him; Gon could not escape. "Hisoka! Please, stop!" He begged and pleaded for the pain to stop.

"Gon..." The feminine slowly leaned forward with a daunting and fearing expression. His voice was filled with lust, "...our safe word is Killua..."


End file.
